


My home is in my love

by WahlBuilder



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People bowed to him as he went through the camp, and Ahriman nodded and asked if they needed anything. He wanted to check if the refugees had everything and to reassure them and spread confidence. Reconstruction of the city had begun already, but it would take days to make proper housing for all these people. And also, he was looking for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My home is in my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualkoschei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkoschei/gifts).



People bowed to him as he went through the camp, and Ahriman nodded and asked if they needed anything. He wanted to check if the refugees had everything and to reassure them and spread confidence. Reconstruction of the city had begun already, but it would take days to make proper housing for all these people. And also, he was looking for someone.

He felt almost nervous and even had a fleeting thought of asking, _Have you seen one big intimidating Rune Priest around here?_ He didn’t want to use their mind-link so as not to spoil the surprise, although he thought his Wolf had already picked his scent.

What he wanted to do was just a symbol but they both knew how powerful symbols could be.

A child ran into him and wrapped their arms around his leg, though the arms were too small to circle his leg properly.

‘I’m sorry, my lord, it’s just—’ _an orphan_ , he caught the thought of a woman who ran after the child, but he silenced her with a smile. He crouched and picked the child — small, so small, almost weightless in his arms, clad in white fabric. The child giggled, and Ahriman froze, watching the little face up close. One eye was blue, the colour of the sky; the other was almost golden, like the eyes of a certain Wolf.

‘Who are you?’ the child asked and hesitantly touched Ahriman’s pendant: a silver oakleaf and a carved wolf fang, hanging on a simple leather cord around his neck.

Ahriman was silent, looking into those eyes, and then replied, ‘I am your father. Let’s find your other father and ask him if he wants to be my husband.’

The woman gasped and smiled, ducking her head, but Ahriman noticed tears in her eyes and joy in her heart. The child nodded and guided him through the crowds of people from the strategical position on his arms.


End file.
